Love That Holds True
by YoukaiTajiyaSango
Summary: Rated just in case. What happens if Naraku revives Sango's whole family and tells her if she wants them, she has to do something? What's Naraku planning...? Finished.
1. Love Until the End?

Love That Holds True

By: YoukaiTajaiyaSango

A/N: Another ficcy! I love this one. Ish so angsty!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, etc... I wish I did though...

Chapter one: Love until the End?

"YOU PERVERT!!!" Sango yelled for the third time that morning. Miroku had been touching her in places she didn't want to be touched.

"Well, I couldn't resist..." The houshi replied softly.

"WELL THEN NEXT TIME, RESIST!" Sango yelled, not even trying to make herself quiet.

"Be quiet, both of you. Miroku, stop touching Sango's butt like it's a cushion, and Sango stop making all that noise! You're driving ME crazy, let alone a demon." Inuyasha said bossily. "Miroku, if Sango leaves I'm blaming it on you."

_That wouldn't be a bad idea, _thought Sango. _Actually, it wouldn't be any problem... Maybe if I can, you know, go back to my village for a while. _

Kagome looked at Sango, apparently trying to do something close to try to read her mind, but of course she couldn't. Not even Kikyou could do that, and she was one of the most powerful Mikos around.

Later that night, Sango pulled Kagome out into the woods to take a bath in a nearby hot spring.

"Kagome, do you mind if I... you know, go back to my village for a while. Just for about three days, but may I?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Er... well, I guess I could talk Inuyasha into letting you go. And this would be a GREAT opportunity to go back home and study!! Yes! You can go back to your village! Go ahead! You can leave tomorrow. I don't mind." Kagome was getting a little ahead of herself, but it was decided that she would go, overreacting Kagome or no.


	2. The Kidnapping and the Pact

Chapter two: The Kidnapping and the Pact

Disclaimer: Still don't own it... T-T

Even later that night, Kagome tried to convince Inuyasha that the jewel shards could wait a day or two, but it was going rather unsuccessfully.

"Hey Inuyasha... what if we stopped searching for jewel shards for a day or two? Would that be okay?"

"No, you can't go back to your time and "Study," whatever that is." Inuyasha growled.

"But I'm not the only one to leave; Sango wants to go back to her village for a while."

A loud silence overcame the group. "Is this true, Sango?" Inuyasha said in his don't-agree-with-her-unless-you-want-to-die voice.

"Er... yea..." Sango had melted in his ice cold glare.

"Darn, why me?!! Why do I have to be stuck with a bunch of sick humans?!! Fine, you

can go, but you have to be back in two days. Got that!?" He said angrily.

"Yea," Kagome said. "But one more thing. Sit."

"Ow!"

Early in the morning, Sango got up before Inuyasha did (Which was pretty early; talk about the early bird). She packed up her stuff, but before she could leave, Miroku stopped her. Sango was surprised.

"Houshi-sama? What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to bid you farewell, that's all."

"Houshi-sama, you make it sound like I was leaving forever. It's only two days."

"Yes, well... I have an ominous feeling..." He said seriously.

"Oh, you and your feelings..." Sango said before going off.

Later in the morning Kagome had woken up.

"You-are-not-going!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes I am!" Kagome said.

"Just because Sango snuck off sometime in the night doesn't mean you can!"

"But, Inuyasha, it's day."

"Don't you get smart with me you little wench!"

"SIT!" And with that, Kagome left.

Miroku and Shippou sat through the whole thing, quiet as mice.

"When do you think she's going to come back?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know, but she looked really angry..." Miroku replied.

Sango was walking towards her village when she saw it. The horrible, yet wonderful

surprise. They were in bad condition, yes, but they were there. But how could it be? What-or who- made them alive again?

"M-Mom? Dad?" She whispered.

They blinked their eyes and woke up. As they stood, she felt suspicion towards them.

They were there, but not there. How could they be? Unless...!

"Naraku!" She pulled out hiraikotsu from her back and held it tight. "What did you do? My family-you've stolen all of them. My brother, my mom, my dad... What are you going to do now?"

"Ha ha ha ha... dear Sango. I will not harm them, but you have to do as I say...." Naraku said quietly in his venom voice.

"W-What?!... What do you want me to... do?"

"Simple... for your family here, I want you to destroy your group. Your friends. The monk.

The half-breed. The Miko. The Kitsune, everyone."

"Naraku... I despise you! I can't do that!" She wouldn't. No... Could she?

"Ha ha ha... you have to... it's either your friends or your family... Choose, and then do as

you please. But you do know the consequences... Farewell, Sango..." And a miasma came up and took away her precious family.

"No..."


	3. Meeting

Chapter Three: Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha... Yet!! Lol

As Inuyasha moped about Kagome leaving, he sat in a tree thinking about her and Kikyou's differences. Kikyou is dead, Kagome is alive. What more is there to figure?

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice yelled from below.

"What do you want, bouzou?" Inuyasha asked the monk. He stared intently at him until Miroku dropped his eyes and told him what he was calling him for.

"Lady Kiade would like to talk to you."

"What does that old hag want?" He replied but jumped down anyway. He knew the old lady was to be respected and he listened to her advice.

"Do you miss Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked silently.

"That wench! No way!" Inuyasha replied. He liked her and everyone knew, but he and

Kagome were afraid to admit each other's feelings.

"Yes, yes, of course..."

In school, Kagome would NEVER listen to the teacher. When Sensei called her, she had been spacing out and not listening to a word.

"Higurashi, read the next line." The Sensei directed.

"Uh..." Kagome said frantically. Fortunately, Eri whispered behind her, "Page 8, 3rd paragraph!" and she read clearly and confidently.

"Good Higurashi! I'm glad you're listening in class again and back here. How was your TB at the hospital?"

_Oh Grandpa, _Kagome thought. _Making up sicknesses again. The question is, who told Sensei? _"Oh I'm feeling MUCH better now!" She said with a grin. Kagome hoped it was convincing.

"Well that's good. Now, class dismissed!"

As Sango was at her village, night dawned and she started to go to sleep. _Kohaku, _she thought. _Mom. Dad! What happened to you? How did he...? What in the world is going on? Why does he have them? I can't kill Kagome, Inuyasha, Houshi-sama, and Shippou! There's no way! Never! But, just like last time... what would I do for my family? What would I...?_

As Sango was deep in thought, 3 figures ran around her house.

Kirara growled and Sango pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Kirara? What's wrong?" Kirara just growled again and changed into her bigger form.

Just then, she heard a bang and Inuyasha yelling, "BOUZOU! STOP DRAGGING US BEHIND! SANGO WILL THINK WE'RE THIEVES OR SOMETHING!"

So it wasn't predators. It was just Inuyasha, Houshi-sama, and Shippou. She felt so relived that she fell backwards and there was a loud _thunk. _

"Arrgh. That HURT..." She whispered as the trio rushed in, looking angry, sheepish, and joyful.

"Sango, Sango, Sango, Sango!!" Shippou yelled happily as he jumped into her arms.

"Darn that Kitsune. Being annoying. We thought we might stop by and wait until Kagome gets back. Is that okay?" Inuyasha said grumpily.

Sango nodded her head but was still quite perturbed. How could she kill them? Not that she could, for two reasons. She would feel horrible afterward and Naraku would have deceived her again, and they were her friends. She couldn't just _turn _on them. They would know something's wrong and they would figure it out.

"Sango? Lady Sango?" Miroku was waving his cursed hand in front of her face. "Earth to Lady Sango!"

She got an angry expression on her face and said, "Hai, Houshi-sama? You need...?"

"Oh nothing..." He said as the perverted monk grabbed her butt and rubbed it. She slapped him and you could swear you saw Inuyasha's hair sway.

"Ow... the pain, the pain!" Miroku cried.

"Yes, pain. It's what you deserve. But..." Sango started. She started and now she had to tell them.

"Yea, what is it, Sango?" Inuyasha said.

"Well... when I cam back here, I saw.... Naraku. A-And he..." She stopped. Could she

really tell them?

"Naraku?!" Miroku said urgently. "What? What did he say? Where did he go?"

"Well, I don't know the answer to the last question, but I can tell you what he said. He said... he had... my family. He revived Mom and Dad. My mom and dad."

"Your... parents?" Inuyasha's face turned slightly pale as he remembered Sessomaru's plan that involved his own birth mother.

"Y-Yes... and he said if I wanted them back, I had to.... Had to... I have to kill you all...." Sango sobbed. It was too hard. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Would she? How could she?

"Well, are you going to kill us?" Miroku asked.

"No..." Sango replied.

"Then do we fear our friend?"

"I suppose not."

"Then?"

"Listen, bouzou. Why are you even TALKING about this stuff? I don't get it. So Naraku wants to get rid of us. So he uses Sango's parents. Big deal. Sango, do you believe these people are your parents?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. And don't worry. I won't kill you. I can't. None of you. Not unless the world had gone crazy and Naraku controlled me. Never." Shippou had fallen asleep in her lap so she settled him down on Kirara. "Good night." All was silent until Miroku broke the silence. "Good night Sango. Now where are you sleeping again? I want directions so I can go to you at night." All he earned was a bonk on the head with hiraikotsu and a walking away Sango.

Kagome walked home the next day. _Darn, today I have to go back to the Feudal Era... _she thought unpleasantly. _Oh well. If I'm late, Inuyasha will come get me. I suppose I have to go back... _

As she got to the patio of the house, her mom yelled for her. "Kagome!"

"Hai, Haha-sama?" Her voice rang through the empty house.

"You have a visitor!" Came the reply.

"Uh..." Was all she could say. No one had said anything about coming over, and it was WAY too early for Inuyasha. Or had a rumor come up?

"Keh... This is a weird time. No wonder Kagome is odd..." Inuyasha thought aloud. And much to his surprise, Kagome burst out of the room next to him and yelled a quick "sit" before stamping back up to her room to gather up her things.

Now Inuyasha was angry. He had just come to get her so they could return to Sango's village for the last night. Then the next day they would set out again, same as before, but this time Kagome could help them with Sango's problem.

"KAGOME! THAT WAS NOT FAIR!!" Inuyasha yelled up to her. "THAT WAS NOT FAIR!! I JUST CAME TO TELL YOU THAT WE'RE STAYING IN SANGO'S VILLAGE!"

All he heard in reply was angry banging and slamming things down. "That bakayarou," Inuyasha

muttered.

He ran up the stairs and jumped into her room. He saw her laying on the bed, pounding the pillow. With

his sudden entrance, she looked up and glared.

"What did I do NOW?!" He yelled at her.

"What did you do..?! HA! You know perfectly well what you said about me!"

"All I did was call you a bit weird-"

"...." Kagome was silent. She had been overreacting. "I'm sorry. I know. But it just feels to me that

something's wrong in the Feudal Era. Is Sango and Miroku-sama okay?"

"Yes and no. Sango had a... incident with Naraku."

"An incident?! Not with NARAKU! We're talking about Naraku here! There is no such thing as an incident

with that bakayarou! None at ALL! Is she still okay?"

"She's fine, fine, fine... But you have to come back. I came to tell you that we're staying in Sango's village, so..."

"Okay. Let's go." Kagome said determinedly.

"Why did we have to stay here? Why are you three treating me like a time bomb?" Sango asked, frustrated. Inuyasha just glared. No one talked.

Boy, did she wish someone would.

A/N: LONG chappie! I hope you guys like this story; it won't be updated until I finish Demon Aura. But that's almost done, then I want to get a few more chapters up for Alternate Feelings. Then I'll have some for this one! Boy am I organized... lol.

Sayonara! R&R!


	4. Ignorance

A/N: Hey! Haven't updated this in a while! It won't let me get on AIM so... yea. And I finished Demon Aura!

Shout-outs:

Ash: Lol you read all the chapters! And I already waited, and it's almost been a month! Wow...

Kirara242: You're right. uu Lol I don't know. It's her family, and they're like Kohaku. You know?? ::cocks head::

Lady Sango 7: Lol. You're so funny. Well here's the next chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

Sango Fan: Lol, yes, of course longer chapters would be better! And maybe more reviews. Lol!

Tache: Lol. Here's the next chapter and thanks for the review!

And for all of you who have reviewed on the last chapter of Demon Aura, THANK YOU!! Should there be a sequel?? I welcome ideas!

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter four: Ignorance

'So they're ignoring me, ne? I'll just IGNORE THEM BACK!'

Sango was thinking this furiously while she traveled the well-known way to the hot springs. They had been there since sundown; Kagome had returned. No one had been talking to her, and it wasn't fun.

Bath supplies in hand, she got to the hot springs. She shed her clothes and sank into the bath. Surprisingly, Kagome had taken a bath in her time and didn't go with Sango this time.

In 15 minutes, she got out and dressed herself. 'I might as well take a walk. I've been wanting to take a walk for some time.' She thought.

She dropped by her hut and left the bath supplies in a little corner by the hut. She walked off and stared into the sky, which herald a billion stars.

"Wow..." she muttered. "There are so many stars. I wonder... how many shards there are. How much longer we'll stay together."

Then, she heard a rustle in the bushes.

(A/N: I really, _really _want to leave you guys in suspense here, but I won't cause I'm nice. Lol.)

Naraku stepped out. It was horrible. You saw the pretty, good stars and then you saw this being, this evil being who liked to make people suffer for his enjoyment.

"You..." she managed to croak out, with a bit of menace in her voice. "What do you want?!"

"Sango... what do you mean, what do I want?" He chuckled. "I want to know your decision."

"I hate you! I would NEVER turn my back on my friends!" She shouted. "I'll never kill them!!"

"Well then... I guess you'll have to suffer then..." Her mother, father, and Kohaku came out. They had their demon exterminating outfits on, their weapons at the ready.

"Mother... Father... Kohaku... please. Don't listen to him! He's our sworn enemy! He is the one who KILLED you!" she pleaded with them, but she knew it wouldn't work.

"They won't listen to you, Sango. They are under my control, and nothing can stop them but my command." His voice rang throughout the forest and trees.

They sliced through her skin, making deep scars in her back and face. She began to feel lightheaded after awhile because of the loss of blood. It hurt her so much. She couldn't even bock with hiraikotsu. Her family... her own kin was attacking her. She couldn't kill them, yet she couldn't kill her dear friends either.

When she was in a semi-conscious state, Naraku came up behind her and kneeled down.

"Sango. Why do you fight? Why do you resist me? Don't you think it's time you join me?" he asked in a soft voice. "I have your beloved monk... join him..." He conjured an illusion of Miroku standing next to him, beckoning her.

"Come, Sango..." he made the illusion chide her. He was slowly swaying her to join him.

"Houshi-sama... why??" She gently asked.

"Sango... come..." The illusionary monk persuaded her, and then Naraku inserted the jewel into her back. She no longer felt pain or emotion, just emptiness.

"Sango... go kill the others. Go now."

"Hai, Master Naraku..." Sango replied, and headed toward the hut.

A/N: OMG this story is almost over. It was so short!! Lol. I think the next is going to be the last. It's almost 9, so I gotta upload this so it can be on by... tomorrow? Lol. Ja mata, onegai R&R!

-Sango-


	5. Awaken, Koiishii!

A/N: Ah... where was I? Yea!! I love this story. I feel angsty and I think this is the last chappie. I am sorry!! T-T I miss it already. Lol.

Shout outs!

Lady Sango 7: I will check it out tomorrow! I WILL! I promise!! Oct. 21, 04! I will! Don't worry. You will get a review... soon!

Kirara242: YAY you like them! Thank you so much! I like when people like my stories.

Tache: Thank you so much! This is one of my favorite stories that I've written. PLEASE continue Part Switch!! I LOVE THAT STORY!! So kawaii!! Everyone read that story by Tache it's one of the greatest!

Nightfall2525: No! It is a strict Sango/Houshi-sama story! None of that icky Sesshoumaru/Sango or Naraku/Sango!! There is ONE Naraku/Sango story that is good. Uu that is the only good one. Lol sorry...

Well, I got four reviews for this chapter ALONE!! WOW!! I'm happy! That's good.

On with the story!!

Chapter Five: Awaken, Koiishii!

Sango walked towards the hut, her footsteps crunching on the grass. Inuyasha smelled her, and she smelled a bit different, but he paid no heed to it.

But Kagome did.

"Inuyasha! There's a jewel shard coming this way!"

"What?" Inuyasha said, jumping up and sniffing the air twice. He smelled Sango, but no one else. 'Maybe Sango found a jewel shard?' he wondered. He didn't think so. A Shikon no Tama didn't just lie on the floor, waiting for someone to pick it up.

So, then, that must mean...

"Kagome, don't go near Sango!!" Inuyasha shouted, but it was too late. She had run out the hut and out to Sango, going to tell her about the shard.

Then he heard the scream.

Miroku lifted his head and ran out, followed by Inuyasha. They had to run a little bit into the forest, but when they got there, the scene surprised them.

Kagome was on the floor, out of breath. Right next to her was a long scratch where hiraikotsu had been swung. Kagome had tears in her eyes, and Sango was panting a little because of throwing hiraikotsu.

"She... she... attacked me! I don't know why... I just came up to her, and then hiraikotsu... I just barely..." Kagome stuttered. Her tears were falling down her cheeks, and Sango wasn't making any movement at all.

Actually, she looked quite emotionless.

Like Kohaku.

Miroku noticed this immediately. He saw her eyes. He had tried to search them for an explanation, some explanation, but they withheld none. Just cold, emotionless orbs.

All of a sudden, she threw hiraikotsu again, aiming at Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and jumped high into the air.

"Sango! What are you doing!?" Miroku shouted. He got distracted, and Sango had pulled out her katakana.

She had cut him.

He now had a deep gash in his arm, bleeding like there was no tomorrow. Sango had turned to Inuyasha now. He had Tetsuiga out and starting slashing at her, Kagome yelling at him not to hurt her.

Naraku then exposed his aura and scent. Inuyasha wasted no time and found him out.

"Kagome!! Does Sango have a jewel shard anywhere implanted on her?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Ano... right there, on her back. I think. I don't know! There are about four implanted in her!" Kagome yelled back.

"Naraku!! You baka! Come out here and fight!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hehehehe..." Naraku laughed. "I am fighting... Only Sango is doing it for me."

Sango then retreated. She walked back to where Naraku stood, him just arriving a few seconds ago. Her eyes were still blank.

It hurt so much.

Inuyasha was standing there, throwing ruthless insults at Naraku. Kagome just quivered, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't reach Sango through her eyes like they usually communicated. This time he would have to use a different kind of communication.

Naraku saw what he was doing. He saw, but didn't prevent it. He couldn't do a thing, because he knew what he was going to do. He couldn't do anything because he didn't understand it.

Why was he still struggling to get her back? Why? It was so confusing. Was it like him? Was it lust like he felt for Kikyou?

The monk just stood up, slowly walking over to Sango. Sango didn't do anything, because Naraku hadn't commanded her.

'Sango...' Naraku thought. 'Sango. Kill the monk.'

'Hai.' Came her short reply.

She had her blade at the ready, poised to strike. Miroku paid no mind to this. She might attack, she might not. Maybe, just maybe... she wouldn't listen to him. Maybe she would actually turn around and kill that Naraku.

She struck.

Her blade went through his arm, and he let out a yell. His strangled voice tore up his throat and tore Sango out of her daze. She looked at her hands, which were matted with blood. He demon slaying outfit was caked with blood, grass, dirt, and sweat. Then she saw the person who had changed her life, who she thought she might love.

He was on the ground, his arm bleeding so much. It brought tears to her eyes and then she knelt over him.

"H-Houshi-sama... onegai... don't... don't die. P-please..." The tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"San... go! You're back to yourself again. T...that's good... I won't die... we still have to kill Naraku, remember?" He chuckled. He laughed! Right now in a moment of pain.

The baka.

"Houshi-sama. We'll get you better, don't worry. We'll get you back on your feet, so you don't hurt anymore. We'll—," She stopped as a sharp pain erupted in her back. The jewel shards were still in her! But where?!

"I have to get away..." she mumbled as she clutched her head, sitting right next to Naraku. He just stared down at her and smiled.

'That evil...'

Inuyasha was still trying to fight Naraku, to get through his now-up barrier. Even Tetsuiga wouldn't bring it down, along with one of Kagome's arrows.

They had seen Sango do it. They had seen Sango strike Miroku with her Katakana, push the blade through his arm. Watch him fall and heard his scream. So they had reacted. They tried harder than ever to get inside the barrier.

Naraku saw Sango struggle against his evil powers. He saw her shake and tremble as he tried to regain control of her body and skills again.

Sango wouldn't let him. She couldn't. She would kill them. She would kill them all. Her tears fell again, hot and stingy. Miroku was now confused because she was crying next to him one minute, then sitting by Naraku shaking and rocking back and forth.

"Sango... it's okay. Stop now, it's okay." The fake Miroku came again, holding his hand out to her. He knelt down to her and she was surprised.

"Houshi-sama? You're not... hurt?" She said the last word painfully. She knew she caused the wound.

"No. You didn't hurt me! It was all in your head. Come on, don't worry. Naraku turned out to be good! Look," he showed her his hand. "The wind tunnel's gone!!"

But in the real life, Sango was just sitting there, dazed. Her eyes had overcome with a blank look, happy but glazed. It was all in her head.

"What did you do to her?!" Miroku shouted at Naraku, yelling and apparently anguished.

Naraku laughed again and said, "What, the tajai-ya? I put her in a trance, is all. Why, do you have feelings for Sango here? Do you? Well, she obviously does have some for you too. In her dream, she's walking with you."

"What?!" He said, confused.

"Yes... but you hurt her every time. Every time you grope another, or ask to bear another's child. She hurts."

Miroku was shocked. 'No,' he thought. 'She couldn't be. I mean, she always slaps me, yes, but...'

She was jealous.

Naraku laughed again. "Dear monk... you wish to have her? Then come. Come fight me. If you lose, you die. But if you win... the Kazanna is removed and Sango will be yours once again." Maybe.

"Fine! I accept!" Miroku said.

A/N: So it's not the last chapter! It was long though... I hope you guys liked it! It was FOUR pages, and then there's probably going to be what, two more chapters?! Plus an epilogue.

Well I typed it, you review. I better get lots of reviews cause I thought it was a good chappie! Lol.

Ja ne!

-Sango-


	6. Dreaming and Dying

A/N: Well my reviewers! You probably all hate me now - :looks at people: - because I haven't updated in what, a good 3 months and whatnot. Okay, yes, so I didn't. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Haha... let's just say all of my stories are pretty much on hiatus right now. Lol! Especially this one! But since I haven't updated this one the longest... yup.

**Nessa03: **Lol thank you! –smile-

**Lady Sango 7: **Haha funny thing about that... your review has stuck in my mind the longest and the most. And I don't know. –sheepish-

**Tache: **Hahaha! –sigh- You've been updating but I haven't! Sugoi stories, by the way!

**Andrea: **Thank you! And I will.

**Utena:** Hahaha! YAY I got over 500 reviews!

**Liana Ilia: **Lol thank you! I'm glad... or... well, not exactly glad it made you sad, but I'm glad that it made you feel emotion!

**Dancingsilverwolf: **Lol alright… I don't know what the rest is but I'll look it up.

**Guardianofwinds: **Haha! Thank you very much! AND EVERYONE WHO READ THIS SHOULD READ HERS! –points to Guardianofwinds and nods- Yup.

Well, on with the story! I'm sure you guys are mad at me? Nah. Lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. How mean.

Naraku laughed again. "Dear monk... you wish to have her? Then come. Come fight me. If you lose, you die. But if you win... the Kazanna is removed and Sango will be yours once again." Maybe.

"Fine! I accept!" Miroku said.

Sango was still sitting there, dazed and unhurried as she ran through the fields of flowers with Miroku. She also saw Kohaku, which made her heart flutter with joy but then realize something:

_This could not be real._

Her subconscious was telling her this, but her mind didn't want to listen and neither did her heart. She was too happy for this, too into bliss to care anymore. She didn't want to think of Naraku or his threats, his incarnations, or any curses that Miroku had. She wanted to stay there with her most favorite people in the world, but she knew it couldn't be.

_What am I doing?_

Miroku readied himself, knowing that if he beat this opponent, that he would finally get rid of the Kazanna. What would happen once this enemy was defeated? _What will happen to my friends and me? _He thought, doubt crossing his eyes for a moment, then flickering away.

Naraku watched the monk with increasing interest. _I have no intention of giving back Sango... or taking away the Kazanna, for that matter. _The man thought, glaring at the determined man who stood in front of him.

"Ready?" Miroku called, impatient. Sango looked so hopeless right then, staring into space happily, unaware of what was going on around her. He wanted to help her then, but the only way right now was to destroy Naraku.

Inuyasha and Kagome could do nothing but watch from the sidelines of the barrier Naraku had erected, and Inuyasha's nerves were fraying. Kagome was worried for her friends, and knew Inuyasha was getting impatient. "Do you want to continue to try and break the barrier?"

Inuyasha, though, made no response and continued to glare at the other three inside the barrier. He looked at Kagome, then nodded mutely. He started to throw random Kaze no Kizu attacks at the barrier and waited for it to lament.

Kagome was firing her sacred arrows, but neither of the attacks, together or no, were to any avail.

Inside the barrier, Miroku and Naraku had been fighting to their full extent. Miroku blocked each attack from Naraku's vines with his staff, and Naraku blocked Miroku's attacks with the Samiyoushou or his vines. One would be on the defensive and the other would be on the offensive, neither one landing a blow.

Naraku was getting tired, and so was Miroku, but both were too stubborn to show it.

After a few more moments of combat, Naraku had a deep slice across his shoulder and a sutra planted on one of his vines. He impatiently took it off in stoic silence.

Miroku watched the hanyou's every move, looking when it would be efficient to attack. He had known that this battle wouldn't be easy from the start, but accepted the challenge anyway. He had landed the first wound on Naraku, and for that he was proud. It looked like his grip on Sango was lessening, but he couldn't be sure.

"For that, monk, you shall pay dearly." Was all Naraku said as he leaped at him, full force.

Sango's dream was now tormented by nightmares of violent wind whipping around her and the scent of blood now heavy in the air. She looked around and her sight was blurry; she couldn't make out anything.

"Houshi-sama!" She paused. "Kohaku!" Neither responded, and she decided to venture out on her own. Suddenly the violent wind stopped and she had a clear view, looking around. "Where am... I?" She asked herself, the land around her unfamiliar.

Without her sensing it, she felt air of a blade whiz by her, and she saw her younger brother a few feet off, catching the deadly weapon in his hand expertly. Her eyes widened to their extent and she looked at him in shock, a part of her mind chastising her, saying, "_I told you so!" _She ignored the voice as best she could and started to walk over to him.

"Kohaku..." She said, choking out the words. "Please... no..." she pleaded, knowing it would do no use. "Darnit, Kohaku!" She sobbed. She was crying now, the hot burning tears streaking her face.

Another aura came from behind her, one that shocked her. It was a familiar feeling, one that she came to know and love. She turned seeing the monk. "Houshi-sama...?" She asked him.

_I have to get out of here._

Miroku now had a shallow slash in his arm, and a gash on the side of his face. Neither hurt badly; he could ignore them for the time being. Sango had looked in pain and he wanted to help, but Naraku was throwing relentless attacks at him now in order to protect the one he hated.

Naraku was worse off. His disguise was ripped off and he now had deep scratches and countless sutras and binding spells around him, so that some of his tentacles were frozen and he couldn't move them.

"Darn you, monk... you won't win this fight. Not this one." He muttered, and a tentacle was thrown in Miroku's direction. It was going too fast for him to dodge, and he couldn't possibly...

_What do I do!_

A/N: There we go! THREE pages! Well counting responses. I don't know how many, but whatever. Those were some long paragraphs! BE HAPPY! –grins- I love writing.

Sango


	7. Reawakening

A/N: Kombanwa, minna-san to tomodachi-san! I'm glad you've been patient (?) with me. Hehehe... a lot has been happening and I've been struggling to keep up with it, including TAKS and different events such as homework and Japanese classes. :sigh: But I'm okay, and I'll be alright! Gambatte!

Well, here are review responses:

**Moonyme**: Arigatou gozaimasu! I will try to update sooner.

**XxKuroyurixx**: Really? Domo arigatou gozaimasu::smile: I didn't think my writing was that good.

**Lady Sango 7**: Lol::laughing: Yes, I suppose it was, but I really couldn't think of anything. Hopefully I'll think of something while writing this...

Okay, well, that's all I got. Domo arigatou gozaimasu to all of you who read and reviewed! You don't know how much it means to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha... except Kurai. And he's not that great. :sigh:

Chapter Seven: Reawakening

"Darn you, monk... you won't win this fight. Not this one." He muttered, and a tentacle was thrown in Miroku's direction. It was going too fast for him to dodge, and he couldn't possibly...

_What do I do!_

Another aura came from behind her, one that shocked her. It was a familiar feeling, one that she came to know and love. She turned seeing the monk. "Houshi-sama...?" She asked him.

_I have to get out of here._

The tentacle was aimed at him and Miroku knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge it. The speed was high and accelerating. Luckily, Naraku was a bit away and it took a while for the tentacle to get near.

'What am I going to do...!' He thought angrily, looking around.

Inuyasha and Kagome could do nothing but helplessly watch from the outside of the barrier, not able to do anything. They both had tried their best with all the Sacred arrows and the Wind Scars. Inuyasha was panting heavily and Kagome was sitting on the ground, watching them.

"MIROKU! MOVE!" Inuyasha shouted, but as soon as he yelled it, he knew it was hopeless. Kagome started to cry, afraid of losing her friends.

"DARN IT, MIROKU!"

Sango saw the monk and she started, looking into his cold, killer gaze. He didn't normally look like this. She immediately started to panic and not understand, and she stood up and felt around for a good weapon. When not finding one, her eyes widened and she backed up, tripping.

She closed her eyes and started to try to breathe regularly, helping the tension leave her body. 'Am I... in a dream?' She thought vaguely as she heard yells from Inuyasha. She then remembered where she was and what she had been doing, and looked over to where Miroku was. She gasped as she saw the tentacle.

"Miroku!" She cried, running over to the injured monk. She forgot all formalities and was about to run over to him. She heard the whistling of the tentacle, which speed was too fast to stop. Everyone's eyes widened as the tentacle hit its mark –

Straight into Miroku's stomach.

Many things happened at that time. Kagome cried out, calling his name repeatedly. Inuyasha paused, then took out his Tetsuiga again and started to bombard the barrier with his Kaze no Kizu attacks desperately. Naraku laughed insanely, thinking that he was victorious. Sango, however, had a different effect.

She stood up, her bangs blocking her eyes and half of her face, hiding her expression. Either way if you would have seen it, it would have been cool and emotionless. She picked up hiraikotsu, then lunged at Naraku with all her strength. Naraku didn't see this and quickly got a few of his vines cut off. He growled and noticed that she was out of his control.

"So, Sango..." He started. Sango was still hitting his vines, and Naraku was absentmindedly ignoring her.

He picked her up with one of his thin long vines and brought her up to his face. She struggled angrily, trying to break free, but Naraku just laughed at her efforts.

"Dear Sango." He said again, and made her look into his eyes. She glared back at his cool expression and barked out a "What...!"

Naraku laughed again, and Sango, frustrated, thought that he was doing too much of that. 'It's not like he's the victor... yet.' She grabbed her katana and tried to slice through the vine that was holding her, but Naraku cursed lightly and replaced that vine with another.

"Sango. Your beloved monk has fallen." He said to her, smirking. "Your monk has fallen, and you're still fighting. Why don't you stop? Why don't you just give up and stay with your brother and your family...?" He asked, and she gasped.

Her family was down there, by Naraku's foot. "Darn you, Naraku. Playing with people's emotions." She muttered, trying to get down.

"I don't play with just any people's emotions." He whispered harshly to her, then thrashed her about for a little while. When he was done, he brought her over to him again and grinned. "I only play with fools."

Sango was angry at this and she moved around more, which earned her more beatings. A few minutes later, Naraku dropped her with a hiss and she fell, collapsing to the ground.

Naraku glared at Inuyasha and Kagome who had finally gotten through the barrier. "You two." He growled, and Inuyasha laughed curtly.

"Yeah, you fool," he said to him boldly, his Tetsuiga over his shoulder. "It's us. And you're going to _pay_." He swung Tetsuiga and let the Wind Scar hit Naraku, who glared and signaled his Samiyoushou to carry him away.

"Until next time, Inuyasha..." He said, and the corpses of Sango's father and mother disintegrated. Kohaku was with Naraku, his eyes blank again and betraying no emotion. Sango felt faint tears spring to her eyes but ignored them and crawled over to Miroku, more tears popping up. When she reached him, they were streaming down her cheeks.

"San...go." Miroku muttered. "Are you... okay?" He asked her.

'Oh Kami-sama...' She thought. 'He looks so horrible.' It was true. Miroku's robes were torn greatly from the amount of wounds he had taken, and the blood and strength loss were taking a toll on him. His face was deathly white. Sango felt more tears fall down her face and she wiped them away furiously, feeling sticky warm blood on her hands. Miroku's blood was pooling around him.

Inuyasha walked over, grumbling slightly, with Kagome right behind him. She was almost hiding from the blood loss, clinging to his shoulder haori and whimpering slightly.

"You guys." Inuyasha said, picking up Miroku gingerly. Kagome moved away a little, helping Sango sit up. "Are you okay, Sango?" She asked, looking at her.

Sango didn't look that well either. Some places in her demon slaying outfit were torn and it was all dirty, caked with mud and dirt and blood. Tears stained the ground where Sango was as she quietly nodded. "Yes." She said after clearing her throat. "I'm okay."

"Well then." Inuyasha stated in a clear voice after he had Miroku on his back securely. "Let's go back to Kaede's before this subeke bouzou dies, right?"

A/N: Gahh... so tired. It's now 1:12 but I got this chapter up, which I must say is a really good chapter for me. Hehehe... very long and detailed. I hope you all like it, and please R&R!

Sango-


	8. Magical Recovery

A/N: Well, I haven't updated this story in a long time because I've been... busy, if you will. Or lazy. Whichever suits you. :grin: Well, yeah. Now I'm updating because reviews are inaccessible because our internet is down. So... I hope Chapter Seven was before this, otherwise this is an hour wasted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I need to go cry now... :cries:

Chapter Eight: Magical Recovery 

They were on their way to Kaede-baachan's hut, walking slowly but on the right path. Sadly, Miroku was still bleeding and they had to stop after a while to put on some makeshift band-aids over his wounds. Inuyasha and Sango had found the materials needed that Kagome had asked for, and Kagome did the actual dressing of the wounds.

The houshi had been unconscious throughout the whole process, and he stayed that way until they were halfway there. Sometimes he shifted or groaned in his sleep, probably out of pain. The tentacle had gone all the way through his stomach and went out the other side, so the wound was very deep and maybe even fatal. It was prone to infection, and they were hoping to reach Kaede's before that happened.

Unfortunately, they were having some difficulties.

"I'm HUNGRY...!" Inuyasha whined for the tenth time since they had bandaged Miroku's wounds. Kagome sighed, apparently in a hurry to get to Kaede's before anything serious happened to the injured monk.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, and Sango could sense an argument coming. "We have to get to Kaede-baachan's before Miroku-sama's wounds get any worse. Look at him! He was bleeding on your haori earlier, and it is soaking his kesa. Sango's wounds aren't that bad, but I think she would like to get them healed also. I'm tired, and I'm sure you are also."

"Keh!" Inuyasha stated, moving the sleeping monk around on his back so he could carry him better. "I'm not tired in the least. And Sango and Miroku can rest when you cook the Ramen." He argued, looking at Kagome in the eye. "So let's just stop and eat!"

"No!" The young miko protested. "And anyway, I don't want to make any Ramen right now!" She also got in his face, glaring right back. "I don't have to listen to you, and you ate this morning! You're such a pig!"

Inuyasha looked like he took this personally, and Miroku shifted. "Just like... a married couple..." He muttered, and Kagome and Inuyasha glared. Upon seeing that he was still sleeping, they turned back around to each other to leave the monk to his dreamland. Sango hid a smile behind her hand, watching the two argue.

'Though the monk's got a point,' She thought. 'They do act almost like a married couple... always fighting, but they make up soon enough.' She was staring at them, and they soon turned away, Inuyasha finally relenting to just wait until they got to Kaede's.

They continued to walk on the well-known path to the old priestess' village. Sango was in the back, every few moments looking on Inuyasha's back to see how Miroku was faring. Kagome was in the front, looking around at everything, taking in all the fresh smells and bright sunny day. Inuyasha was just looking at the ground, feeling his stomach rumble and grumbling every few minutes about it. Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder, licking a little thing Kagome called a "lollipop." He looked fairly happy.

They finally reached Kaede's village, greeted with heartfelt and warming smiles and pats on the back by the village men. Someone alerted Kaede that they had arrived and she also came out, her usual eye patch covering one eye and her Miko uniform. She gave them a cracked and old smile until she saw Miroku. Slightly shocked but feeling like she should have expected it, she led them to her personal hut.

"Come sit down, children..." She said, motioning them to sit around the fire. She slowly prepared a futon for Miroku and Sango, letting Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha on the floor. "I shall prepare more beds for ye later," she told Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha faced the wall, and after a while, their earlier argument came up again.

"Kagome, I'm hungry." He muttered, loud enough for her to hear him. Kaede had left the shelter so she could gather herbs, and told them to make themselves at home and cook themselves dinner if they pleased. Inuyasha had brightened at this comment, but waited patiently until the old Miko had left.

Kagome sighed. "Why are you so intent on food? I'm studying. Can't you wait for a while longer?" It was true; she said she had a "mid-term" to attend in a few days, and she had an Arithmetic textbook open in her lap. She had been reading its contents for a while, her lips moving as she took in the information quietly.

"Because I haven't eaten all day. I'm sure YOU'RE hungry too? Unless you're not human, wench." He added, and Kagome's temper flared at this remark.

"I am SO human, and you don't need to insult yourself saying that you're not." She muttered, but Inuyasha's ears picked this up. She immediately regretted the rude comment and said a hasty apology. Inuyasha seemed to accept this. "You want spicy Ramen, right?"

Inuyasha shook his head in a negative direction. "Nuh uh. Last time I tried something spicy, it was your mother's curry. That stuff made my tongue feel on fire!" He complained, and Kagome laughed a little. She had started to boil the water for the Ramen, and held up chicken flavor and beef flavor.

"Which one do you prefer?" She asked.

"Chicken. It tastes like chicken."

She blinked, then smiled slowly. "Well Inuyasha, just in case you didn't know, that's why they call it chicken flavor." She put the flavor in after the noodles and waited for a while. Inuyasha grunted.

"I knew that, wench. I was testing you."

Kagome smiled, watching him. After he asked her "WHAT!" she quickly looked down, an idea popping into her head. "Nothing..." She whispered, then tackled him. An unsuspecting Inuyasha was shocked and fell over, blinking confusedly.

"What the heck did you do that for!" he asked angrily from the floor, Kagome on top of him. They were both blushing, but Kagome answered anyway.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were the one that came up with that." She replied, tugging on his ears. He growled a warning, but she paid no heed to it. 'They're so fun to play with!' She thought happily, tugging on them and pulling on them. Inuyasha shivered. No one had ever touched them like that.

Inuyasha ignored her as he smelt something faint. "Kagome, the Ramen's burning." He said, and she instantly jumped up, running to the pot and stirring it. In a few seconds, she had it served up and handed it to him. Eagerly, he gulped it down.

Meanwhile, Sango had been laying down on the futon that Kaede had prepared for her, listening to Miroku's breathing. She listened to it and it was somewhat calming, although the various shudder or taking in of rattling oxygen worried her. Other than that, they were slow, deep breaths that made her shiver with pleasure, the knowledge of knowing that he was okay soaking into her conscious.

Her mind, though, was in turmoil. All the recent events had taken a toll on her, and she still had to sort through her emotions to get through it and try and ignore the subtle pain that throbbed. She stared at the wall or the ceiling, watching it but not really seeing it. She knew Kagome and Inuyasha were behind her arguing about Ramen and food, and it sounded as if it were far away.

Only when Miroku moved, it alerted her senses and she had to turn and look at him once more, just to assure herself that he was okay and living. Kaede had sneakily put their mattresses close together, and she was secretly glad for that. Instead of taking someone else's word for it, she would know right away with her own eyes and see if he was alright.

Turning around once more, she was surprised to see the monk's violet eyes wide open. She felt hers do the same, and he smiled as she blushed lightly. Not wanting to alert Kagome and Inuyasha, she whispered only so he could hear. "What are you doing awake! You have to sleep! You're so injured! You need time to he - "

He silently put his finger on her lips to interrupt her, his grin widening. "Sango," he said just as quietly. "I'm not some porcelain doll that needs constant looking after. I can do some things by myself, and I hope you can understand that." Without words, she nodded and he continued. "Good. And you're forgetting something just as important – you're wounded also."

She faintly remembered that she was injured because of Naraku, and that was why she was laying down in the futon in the first place. She blushed brighter, and Miroku's smile widened even more, if that was possible. 'Or maybe my imagination?' She thought.

Even so, he looked so happy that she almost smiled, but she managed not to. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought. 'I feel too giddy. I knew that he would get out alive, but why was I so...' Her thoughts trailed off as she realized she was staring at Miroku, and he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she again realized she hadn't spoken since he had put his finger on her mouth. Knowing that he hadn't moved his hand on purpose, she had no other choice but to move his hand away on her own.

She did so, and his warm hand was rough, but she paid no mind. Smiling a little sadly as she usually did, she said, "Yes, I am. Though you may be forgetting something also... you were wounded more seriously than I was." She sighed mentally. 'Yes,' she thought. 'I'm talking about who has more injuries to the man I might love. What an interesting topic.'

Miroku smiled at her, and she thought she might melt. 'I'm acting like a lovesick petty girl!' She thought angrily, shoving aside her infatuation. "Houshi-sama, you must rest. Please... turn around and sleep." She had hesitated and hoped that he hadn't noticed it, but unluckily enough for her, he did and he took advantage of it.

"It sounds like you don't want me to turn around." He said, lifting a weak hand to stroke her hair. Again she blushed, but didn't make any move to stop him. Noting this, he moved on. "Why not? Were you... pausing to command me?" He smiled again, brushing a hand against her cheek.

"Um... well, I... I mean, what I'm... trying to say is - " She stopped, not knowing what she was going to say. Her whole face had heated up, and it was beginning to feel very warm under the covers of the thick, comfy futon.

He slowly scooted over to her, finally managing to wrap his arms around her. She blushed even brighter, if that was possible, but snuggled against him. She felt warm and happy to feel at least cared about enough to be hugged, but she still had her doubts. 'What'll I do? Maybe he's just... doing this anyway, just to make me feel better. Yes. So I shouldn't get my hopes up...' She still pushed the feelings away, not wanting to get hurt if he WAS only doing it to make her feel better.

He looked at her, and she looked like she was facing an internal battle where he couldn't reach her, no matter how hard he tried. 'What can I do?' He thought, his heart racing. He was so close to her, yet her mind was so far... far away. He couldn't do anything to bring her back. Or could he...? But was he ready?

He looked down at her, lifting her chin up with his finger. She blinked, and another smile tugged at his lips. He leaned down closer so that his breath whispered across her cheeks. He went closer, closer... he closed her eyes.

Sango frantically wondered what to do. 'I've never been kissed before!' She thought, her thoughts wild. 'What'll I do? What's he going to do? I bet he's had a lot of experience...' This last bit of thought made her angry, and she quickly moved it to her subconscious. He had his eyes closed now. Was she supposed to close her eyes also? She tried to think of when Kagome and Inuyasha kissed at Kaguyahime's palace in the Mirror, and she remembered that at the end they both had ended up closing their eyes.

Slowly, she also did the same and resolved to follow Miroku's lead. 'I'll just... copy it to the best of my ability.' She thought, and his lips touched hers. She didn't do anything for a while, letting the truth sink in past the mild shock that he was actually doing this. A part of her enjoyed it, knowing that she loved him yet was too shy to admit it. The other part was still doubtful; she had heard things about men kissing women just to comfort them.

She knew Miroku wasn't like this, but she couldn't help being suspicious. No matter what, that moment was... _magical._

A/N: Wow! I'm so surprised that this chapter came along so well::grins: I'm so proud of it, and it's long. I'm putting the reviews at the end this time because I was bored earlier and felt like writing the chapter then. Here is the review response:

**Lady Sango 7**: Yay! Domo arigatou gozaimasu::grins happily: I'm very glad for the complement. As of updating soon, summer is next week so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. SUMMER!

Well, this is all for now! Jaa!

Sango-


	9. Thoughtfulness

A/N: Whoa! I haven't updated this story at all... -sigh- I'm sorry! I guess I just got so wrapped up in my class. I didn't realize that I would be taking an extra class over the summer... I had to memorize a whole bunch of stuff.

Well, enough of my rambling! Time to answer reviews, and then I shall start this chapter! Maybe the last...

**Lady Sango 7:** Yay! –grins happily- I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you had/have fun on your vacation! I'm updating now... oo Kind of late, though.

**Kryptonite09: **Umm... lol. –smiles a little- Yeah, but I kind of didn't want Houshi-sama to die, and I didn't want Inuyasha to come into the barrier at that moment... sorry if they didn't die/get in there at the first swipe...? Lol.

**Liana Ilia:** Well, this is KIND of soon, but I've been feeling guilty since I don't update that much... lol. Thank you, though! –jumps up and down-

**Hopeless-Savage:** Yay! Glad you liked it! –smiles-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... –sigh-

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I love getting reviews, and hopefully I can finish this story and then get my priorities straight... then actually finish this. –smiles- Alright, here goes! Chapter nine!

Chapter Nine: Thoughtfulness

Sango sat at the edge of the Goshinboku, slightly blushing at the thought of the kiss with the houshi earlier. She smiled a little bit, blushing and looking down at her lap. She was slightly shaking. 'Why am I so nervous? What's wrong with me?' She thought.

Her head hurt slightly, and she felt immediate embarrassment at her actions with Miroku. She closed her eyes, once again reliving the scene in her head.

Flashback 

_They were kissing under the futon's blankets, Sango in Miroku's arms and being hugged tightly. She finally broke the kiss, and he looked down at her, puzzled. His eyes held love and compassion, and he looked a little sleepy, but happy._

_Sango blinked, fully realizing that she had been kissing him. What would he think of her now? How could she face him after this? She blinked once, twice before it registered for her to do something. She blushed brightly and then pulled away, jumping out of the covers._

"_Sango!" He said, looking as confused as he probably felt and got out right after her. "Sango, what's wrong?" _

_She had grabbed hiraikotsu quickly, pushing through the tatami mat door of Kaede's hut. "I'm sorry, Houshi-sama!" She yelled over her shoulder, strapping the large boomerang on her back quickly._

_She had disappeared into the forest, wondering whether he would come and look for her. _

End of Flashback 

So there she was, farther away but still there, sitting and wondering what he thought of her, how she felt about the whole thing, and how she was going to react when she saw them again. Sighing, she put her hand to her head as her other injuries hurt.

The tajiya felt numb, and she tried to put feeling back into herself by thinking of the kiss. It didn't work, and she shook her head. 'Ugh. What'll I do now...?'

The fleeting thought of running away from the group pushed its way into her consciousness, and she blinked at the surprise of it. 'Run away... but then I would be going into Naraku's hands again. Where would I go? What would I do, alone?' She thought, remembering the last time she went to her village with a shudder. 'I don't want to go back there anytime soon.'

She rest her head on the goshinboku's trunk, closing her eyes. 'I'll just think for a few moments...'

Miroku was running around, his shakujou in his hands jingling as he took every step. 'Where could she have gone off to so quickly?' He thought, and felt a fear creep in his stomach. They had been so engrossed in each other... could he possibly have done something wrong this time?

He sighed, stopping for a second and putting one hand on his head. 'Darn. Where did she run off to...?' The same thought wormed itself in his mind again, and he tried to shake it off and started to run. "Sango!" He called out, but received no response. 'Well, if she was angry with me, she wouldn't.'

Though the memory of Sango kissing him was... so... 'So great. I don't know the word for it... can't describe it.' He thought, stopping at the goshinboku. There she was, looking like she was sleeping. Her head was resting against the trunk, eyes closed and her breathing normal. One hand lay on her stomach casually, and he touched his own that was now paining him.

He went over to Sango, kneeling next to her. She hadn't woken up yet, not being alert by his presence. He slowly lifted one hand to her cheek and brushed it and felt warm skin. Suddenly he pulled away as she opened her eyes.

"Mir – I mean, Houshi-sama? What are you... what...!" the tajiya blinked and then blushed a deep magenta, trying to back up but finding herself against the tree. She then turned back to Miroku, who looked sort of funny.

"Sango...?" He said, and she turned away.

Sango didn't have a clue of what to do, and on top of that she had her humiliation from earlier. 'What'll he think of me now...? Why's he looking at me like that?' So she looked down and examined the dirt.

The monk looked at her and took her chin to make her face him. She involuntarily looked up at him, and his violet eyes met her brown ones. They paused for a second, Sango's breath frozen in her throat. Then Miroku whispered,

"What's wrong?"

She blinked. 'Was that... why he came all this way? Why did he come all this way?' Confused, she replied, "Sorry."

"For what?" Miroku was feeling very confused himself. Hiraikotsu lay on the ground next to them and the sun was getting lower every minute.

"For... kissing you." Sango took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what she was going to say next. 'Nothing will prepare me for his rejection.' She thought, fighting back the forming ump in her throat. "I shouldn't... have. And now I don't know... what you think of me. I'm sorry."

Miroku looked down, and Sango immediately thought, 'This is it, this is where he's going to tell me that I was a horrible person... he thinks of me differently now... Why did I kiss him?' Of course, her next thought was 'Because I love him,' but she shoved that aside and forced herself to listen to the monk's next words.

Then he looked up, and she closed her eyes for a second. "Sango." He said, and she opened them slowly. "Sango, how could you... think that?" He sighed, letting his hand drop to her lap. She eyed it warily, glaring slightly and wondering if he would ruin this moment. 'Maybe he thinks it'll ease the pain.' She thought distantly.

"Think what?" She heard herself ask him, and he chuckled.

"Think that when you kissed me it was wrong. Sango..." He paused. "I love you."

The words shocked her, and she blinked to make sure she wasn't in a dream. "What?" 'Maybe I heard wrong.'

"I love you, Sango."

She blinked, pushing back now tears of joy. "R-really...?" Her face was now tearstained, and she furiously wiped them away to clear her face.

"Yes." He answered, smiling now.

"And you won't cheat on me, right?"

"Umm..." He replied, looking up at the sky. "Look, we're under the goshinboku..."

"You baka hentai! I don't hear you denying it!"

A/N: Done. Done, done, done, DONE! HAHAHA! –goes insane- Now to finish the other two stories I have... lol. Whoa. That seems kind of... I don't know. Whoa. Now I only have two stories... though this was an interesting story. I don't like how this last chapter came out though...

Well, that's it for this story! Ja ne!

-Sango


End file.
